warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TheFauxFox/Tribe of Eternal Winter
The''' Tribe of Eternal Winter''' is a fanmade tribe created by TheFauxFox. The tribe reside in a frozen forest- they do not wish to live anywhere else, as they find the forest 'strangely comforting'. The cats live their lives similar to that of the Tribe of Rushing Water. Hierachy When a kit-mother has her kits, the kits are named after the first thing they see when they are born. (e.g: Ice That Covers Rock or Snow That Falls Lightly) They are also told if they will be a prey-hunter, camp-guard, patrol-cat or Frostpointer. Ranks: Kit: a cat is a kit until they are seven moons old. To-be: the equivalent of an apprentice. Prey-hunter: a prey-hunter's job is to catch prey in the forest for the tribe. These cats are swifter and the least fluffiest in the clan- however, they do not often get cold, as they excersize regularly. More often than not, these are usually she-cats. Camp-guard: these cats guard the tribe's camp, and they are strong and muscular. More often than not, these are usually tomcats. Patrol-cat: these cats patrol the tribe's territory. They often do not go on hunting patrols, unless one of the prey hunters cannot perform their duty- they also lay down scent marks at the end of their territory. Cats of any gender may fill this rank. Kit-mother: she-cats expecting or nursing kits. The equivalent of a queen. Coming Pointer Of The Blizzard (Coming-pointer): the equivalent of a deputy. These cats organize patrols and assist the Frostpointer with tasks- they also learn how to use herbs and battle knowledge. They are the Frostpointer's "to-be" and they must take the role of the new Frostpointer once their time comes. Pointer Of The Frozen Frost (Frostpointer): the cat in charge of the tribe- they are responsible for healing their clan and speaking to the Tribe Of Eternal Afterlife, and managing their clan. They are also responsible for taking on a Coming-pointer to become the next Frostpointer once they die or retire. These cats are given nine lives by the Tribe Of Eternal Afterlife, like a leader. Appearance The cats' pelts usually consist of white or pale grey colors. During the Golden Sun Season and Blooming Flower Season, the cats' pelts may change to a warmer tone or a pale yellow color. However, during the Red Leaf season and Icy Snow Season, the cats' pelts shift back to white. The cats are long-furred and fluffy- tomcats are usually stocky, while she-cats are more lithe, but still fluffy. It is not unheard of for albino cats in the tribe, but still very rare. As for eye color, many cats have eye colors consisting of various shades of blue. Albino cats may have red eyes- though this is ridiculously rare, and they usually have blue. Cats may also have pale yellow, pale amber or pale green eyes- rarely dark colors. Abilities Cats from the tribes are able to withstand the cold much longer than a normal cat, however they still cannot stay in the cold forever. Due to the harsh environment of their habitat, they have had to figure out new ways to hunt. One of their most notable ways of hunting is by digging into the ground where they usually find shrew scurrying around, or hibernating mice. During the warmer seasons, it is still quite cold, but prey can often be found on the frozen forest floor. Tribal Life Tribe Of Eternal Afterlife The Tribe Of Eternal Afterlife is the tribal equivalent of StarClan (or Tribe Of Endless Hunting). Many tribe cats believe in The Tribe Of Eternal Afterlife. Frostpointers who do not believe in it cannot recieve their nine lives, thus not being recognised by the Tribe Of Eternal Afterlife as a true leader. In the Tribe Of Eternal Afterlife camp, it is sunny and warm and prey is plentiful. It is meant to be a reward for cats who have spent their whole lives under the bitter winter conditions. Seasons The tribe have different terms for seasons- they are different to the clans' terms and Tribe Of Rushing Water terms. Golden Sun Season- Summer/Greenleaf Blooming Flower Season- Spring/Newleaf/Time Of Freed Water Red Leaf Season- Autumn/Leaf-fall Icy Snow Season- Winter/Leaf-bare/Time Of Frozen Water Other Twolegs- humans Monsters- cars Monster-road- thunderpath/road Twolegcamp- twolegplace/neighborhood. Often called 'TwolegClan' by kits and to-bes as a joke. Twolegnest- twolegdens/houses outcast- loner/rogue domestic- kittypet/house-cat fresh-kill- food/prey Once a Coming-pointer dies or retires, the Frostpointer will choose one kit to become the next Coming-pointer. POINTER OF THE FROZEN FROST (FROSTPOINTER)- pure white tom with pale grey spots and blue eyes TO-BE, COMING POINTER OF THE BLIZZARD (COMINGPOINTER) Prey-Hunters (cats in charge of feeding the clan) SNOW THAT FALLS LIGHTLY- light grey she-cat with gentle amber eyes HARE THAT RUNS ACROSS SNOW- pale she-cat with a distinctive pale tan coat and green eyes ICE THAT COVERS ROCK- darker gray tom with light blue eyes and white paws Category:Blog posts